


pre-destined

by lucidnightmares



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Also known as, Chance Meetings, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, luci is back on their bullshit, luci is once again writing for an extremely obscure and dead fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidnightmares/pseuds/lucidnightmares
Summary: The girl with the red skirt, and the man with the dark coat.
Relationships: Garry & Ib (Ib)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	pre-destined

The girl with the red skirt.

His worries fall off like petals of a flower, dripping like paint on a canvas. A frozen image of concern, of hurting her or hurting himself, of wonders of broken trust and fearful parents, that disappears like a puff of smoke.

She stands like a rose, confident but silent, red and blooming, skin pale like clouds and snow. They wander down this empty hallway together, her hand clutched in his.

It is silent and puzzling, but beautiful and captivating nonetheless. She trusts him, and he trusts her.

He’s never been good with children, has never desired to be. But there she stands, at his side, with no complaints filling the air.

Now that she’s found him, he feels like he doesn’t have to hide anymore. Now that he’s found her, she doesn’t feel like she has to keep silent anymore. Their strings entwine, a final puzzle piece to click together.

The hallway ends.

-

The man with the dark coat.

They have to part ways, but that doesn’t mean it’s the end. It can’t be. Something has brought them together; unknown, unspoken, transcending fear and cowardice.

Neither of them have to keep dark, not when they have found the light. They don’t have to wilt, not when they have bloomed.

It is above friendship, more than chance, not just luck. It is an unseen connection; always formed but never found.

He will keep fighting for her.

And she will keep fighting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is ryosukekatayama


End file.
